The Village
by lalaland97
Summary: "-he is not my son. He is an abomination" Under the ticking clock of a superstitious curse, Kakashi and Sakura have to find out a way to break it before more people are taken. AU
1. Chapter 1

**The Village**

Chapter One

* * *

The sun was blazing, Sakura could hear the crickets in the distant chirping away complaining about the heat. Konoha was in the midst of a sweltering heat wave and everything in her sight at the training fields had been scorched and turned yellow, she hated that awful colour. She felt like a poached egg even as she waited under the shade of a large oak tree, the one of few that hasn't given up in the heat.

Though she knew the heat wasn't just why she wanted to lay down and do nothing and fry to death, at twenty years old Sakura had worked extremely hard to make the ranks of anbu after the war. Once peace came and her work at the hospital became stale, Sakura decided being an anbu medic was her next goal before she became too old or tied down to a family.

Pity, the thing growing in her abdomen had other plans for her.

Sakura sighed, it wasn't that she didn't want it and was on the grips of termination. She knows plenty of fellow female shinobi that find it so easy, and she wasn't totally against the idea. It was just she had spent months patching up children and entire families, she had seen so much death and destruction that Sakura was so morally conflicted that it was too late to take the easy pill way out. So at twenty, she had another six months to prepare herself and perhaps a few more weeks to break the news to her friends and her mother.

Tsunade knew already, of course, nothing gets past the Hokage easily. She had put Sakura on easier missions almost instantly, and prepared for the mountain of paperwork to come once Sakura signs off on her resignation papers for anbu. Sakura had to chuckle a little bit, Tsunade was the one to tell her that she was pregnant and there was not a single word spoken between them for almost a week. Tsunade was just in Sakura's living room one day, you could see the frustration on her face. Afterall, Sakura was so young and talented… never suited to being a full-time mother. But Tsunade never said anything unsupportive, or let Sakura know how disappointed she was in her. The War had destroyed nearly everything, what harm would a little baby, Sakura's baby do? none. Once the child was old enough for care, Sakura could return to active duty and not miss out on much. But there was no way in hell Tsunade would let Sakura do anything dangerous, she was going to be allowed on escort and medical missions only. So Tsunade kept the angry part of her who wanted the cut the balls of the man who did this and just accepted that she was going to be a grandmother.

Sakura had no idea why then Tsunade had forced her team members together on a day as hot as hell, for a training session. Naruto was always late as per usual, which Sakura couldn't blame him. Naruto and Hinata were now due to be married in two weeks and everything so far that could've gone wrong has, which has Hinata on a rampage and Naruto following her fixing up the damage. While Kakashi, he had no excuse to be late but will always be as late to the point they never thought he was turning up.

Sakura stood out in the middle of the field just hoping she would at least spot one of the boys coming, but nothing. Instead thanks to the recently found out little boy growing in her abdomen a wave of disgusting nausea hit Sakura out of the blue, whoever called it morning sickness needed to be shot she thought as for the past two months she had barely made it to a safe place to throw up whatever has offended her son. This time the corner of the oak tree would have to do.

"Sakura-chan! Are you ok?!" Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs as he looked down from the branches of the oak tree, he had only gotten here and Sakura looked like she needed to go home already. Maybe Sakura figured out that she was putting on weight? that was why she was being sick. "Me and Kakashi have barely noticed that you have put on weight" Naruto lied, the two of them were laughing about it over at the noodle bar the other week. Sakura chuckled a little bit, of course, he would notice the weight gain.

Naruto grew a little concerned that Sakura was being sick numerous times, normally when he was ill, he would simply be sick and feel better. "Kakashi-san, tell Sakura that she is beautiful no matter how fat she is!" Naruto had not been paying attention to how long Kakashi had been watching Sakura, perhaps he was here even before himself?

"Sakura, if youre sick you shouldn't be here" Kakashis obvious statement was meet with Sakura middle finger as she muttered something under her breath.

After have no contents in her stomach Sakura regained her composure and met the boys out on the field. The two of them playfully sparing without any shirts on, where was the fan club when it was called for? Sakura hid her smile, there were perks to being the only female on the team. Naruto wasn't truely handsome like Kakashi, and was Hinatas property so Sakura couldn't even bring herself to thinking about Narutos six pack even if she wanted to, it would be breaking a girl code. While Kakashi, he had no one and Sakura was still getting use to him without a mask on so he was an easy target. Though currently, Kakashi and Sakura barely spoke to each other.

Naruto won the spar easily, poor old Kakashi couldn't keep up with him this time. Usually it was a good fair fight as Sakura had noticed previously, but today Naruto beat the living daylights out of him within half hour.

"Sakura-chan, its been months since we last spared. Please Please Please Spar with me?" Naruto grinned, still barely tired from the spar with Kakashi or the blazing heat.

"Its too hot Naruto" Sakura said as she fanned herself with her hand, hopefully, Naruto would forgive her this time like the other thousand times he has asked her over the last two or more months.

"Perhaps youre becoming fat because you don't train" Kakashi said as he approached Sakura with a rather aggressive expression on his face. "Fat shinobi either die or get their teammates killed, so i suggest you do something about it"

Fat?! Sakura temper instantly flared at what had just come from Kakashi's own mouth. That conceded ass was just begging to be punched, but Tsunade would kill her if she dared put her unborn grandson in harms way.

"The fat is mostly going to your gut anyway" Kakashi said nonchalantly pointing to Sakura's uniform which had become a little snug in recent weeks.

Dead man walking, thats what Kakashi was. Before Kakashi knew what hit him he found himself on the other side of the training field winded and barely able to breathe. Well, his baiting worked but since when was Sakura that fast? He could hear Naruto laughing but couldn't spot where Sakura was…

A twig snapped behind him, and Sakura came out at him with her a cheeky kunai ready to slice him. But he was Kakashi Hatake, he could take Sakura down easily she was no match for his Sharingan. Though against rules in their spars, Kakashi quickly opened his eye and made a few sneaky hand signals.

So by the time Sakura was dead set on punching a hole through Kakashi, she found herself painfully pinned to the ground and in a tremendous amount of pain. That idiot had caught her off guard and yet still misjudged her movement, the kunai that she had was now impaled into her left kidney and Kakashis knee was keeping her pinned down pushing on her abdomen.

Sakura couldn't even scream or make any noise, her body was going into shock. She just kept looking at Kakashi who had yet to realise the extent of his misjudgment.

When Kakashi did a moment later, a wave of anguish hit him like a bus. His emotions had gotten in the way and now he had physically stabbed Sakura and pinned her to the ground in a manner that was more than the usual harmless spar.

Naruto spotted that there was trouble, calling his summons immediately as he noticed Sakura going into shock. Tsunade would be here soon, to fix whatever that idiot Kakashi had done to her. He raced over to Sakura, pushing Kakashi off her and grabbing hold of Sakuras hand.

Panic was written on her face Naruto noticed, and he noticed Sakuras usual healing abilities were not working. Something was wrong, even her Chakra seemed unusual he sensed.

"What the fuck did you do?" Tsunade and Shizune appeared in a cloud of smoke, she looked absolutely terrifying. Kakashi retreated back to a safe distance as Shizune brushed him aside. Everyone looked a bit dumbfounded as they were sure that this injury wasn't usually so volatile, Kakashi on many occasions had seen Sakura pull out the odd weapon from her body and heal herself. But now as Sakura really started to panic, he knew that this wasn't normal.

Tsunade tried to calm Sakura to the best of her ability before she nodded to Shizune to pull out the Kunai, Sakura's screams could be heard a mile off. It sent everyone into a panic, that shouldn't have hurt. Unless Tsunades brain worked into overtime as she watched Shizune heal Sakura…Unless her grandson's chakra was interfering with Sakura making her as close to as a civilian as possible.

Her Grandson! Tsunade hadn't even checked on him. In a hasty manner she ripped open Sakura's uniform to see her slightly swollen belly with a nasty red mark across it, Kakashi had struck a blow directly to Sakuras abdomen.

Naruto remained holding Sakuras hand, watching Shizune pump a dangerous amount of Chakra into the stab wound. While Kakashi was watching the Hokage, there was some bit of information missing. He watched as the Hokage pressed her fingers against Sakura fat belly, pumping small amounts of chakra.

"I dont hear his heart beating" The whole world just stopped, the anguish in Tsunades voice and the hitched breathing of Sakura just whirled around Naruto and Kakashi. Sakura wasn't fat, they had spent months mocking her and commenting on her slack training attitude when truthfully Sakura was pregnant.

"Sakura, I need to know right this second. What Chakra type is the father?! I need someone of the same Chakra to start his heart" Tsunade didn't care if half of Konoha could hear her scream at her former apprentice. If Sakura was earth type, then the father mustve been something incompatible.

"Lightning" Sakura wheezed and gripped onto Narutos hand before Tsunade yelled at him to copy her hand signals and pump as much as chakra as he could into Sakuras abdomen. A definite saving grace of mastering all six elements, but only one tiny downfall. This was going to hurt like hell for Sakura, her chakra wont like the intrusion of lightning and for her it would feel like she's burning from the inside out.

Sakura cried and wailed as the minute that it took felt like an eternity…

"I hear him, he's alright" Tsunade sighed in relief, that was a risky part on her side. She had never in her years of being in charge of the hospital come across a pregnancy where the childs chakra was incompatible with the mothers. Tsunade had seen plenty of earth and lightning types mix before and never had this trouble, Sakura had been trouble from the get go and now she has no healing. This made Tsunade worry for Sakura, this did not bode at all well for anyone involved.

Sakura woke up with the ring and beeping of machines, she knew she was in hospital. A feeling of relief washed away as she opened her eyes to spot a fetal monitor making steady beeping noises, her son was ok. She was never going to lose her temper again and put him in harms way ever again.

But before she could call the nurses to get Tsunade, she noticed Kakashi in the corner looking at her with a horrifying hostile look on him. Sakura swallowed nervously, she had some explaining to do.

Kakashi was beyond furious, even looking at Sakura sitting up looking back at him made him clench his hands till his knuckles turned white. "You have some explaining to do" he growled.

"I didn't mean anything by it" Sakura needed to defend herself cautiously, she had never seen Kakashi looking this agitated. "It got complicated extremely quickly, I didn't know how you would handle it"

"You should've told me!" Kakashi yelled, not caring at the rather noisy nurses who had stopped to see the pair argue. "I would've given you something to get rid of it!"

Sakura looked away "I never wanted to get rid of it" she quietly said.

"You wouldn't have had a choice! that thing in there is not meant to live" Kakashi did his best not to yell. "The Hatake line dies with me! Did you not fully understand that from all the years you have known me!"

"I have spent months putting back children together, burying the ones who didn't make it in unmarked graves when i couldn't find their families. The war brought so much destruction, that I couldn't bring myself to do it, he's just a baby Kakashi" Sakura looked at him again, Kakashi still looked like he was about to go on some sort of homicidal spree.

"Your Moral Compass will kill you one day" Kakashi sat down on the chair he had spent the last week on waiting for Sakura to wake up. "Get rid of it now, go see Tsunade"

"No!" Sakura yelled at him "This is my child, just because you don't want him doesn't mean i don't"

"So be it! Do you want to tell him when he is older how he was conceived? While all his friends have loving doting parents, he will be told he was conceived on a mission out in the middle of no where and was an accident, even one who before he is born nearly gets his own mother killed" Kakashi gripped the arms of the chair, Sakura was frustrating beyond measure.

"He cannot be blamed for what happened on the training field, you goaded me into a spar. I am to blame, not your son-

"-he is not my son. He is an abomination" Kakashi interrupted, he needed to say it. This thing that was growing in Sakura was no cute baby, this was whatever that Village made him to be…

Three months ago, Sakura and Kakashi were sent to a Village out near the boarder after whispers of children going missing. After a few days and some very spooky and odd things occurring Kakashi found that the entire Village were in on it. They were sacrificing their own children, to a deity that didn't even exist for the sake of the village. Kakashi had found that every single family in the village had killed the eldest child, usually just after they were born and buried them out in the fields so that the deity would bestow a plentiful harvest. When Sakura found out, she set fire to the fields… only after finding hundreds of baby bones. When the elders were incarcerated, Sakura could barely comprehend how and why. A local girl, the surviving child of her family told them that the eldest child was always the most powerful, and its a tradition that any eldest child conceived within the village was doomed to die.

The superstitious villagers spooked Sakura and Kakashi to the point neither of them liked being on their own. Until one day, Kakashi woke up with his arms around the naked body of Sakura. Neither of them could remember how it happened, there wasn't even a single memory of it… until Kakashi came across food the same villager girl gave them the day the elders were taken away. It was laced with every kind of hormonal drug possible, and for shinobi not to know that was embarrassing.

So Sakura and Kakashi stopped talking…

Now here they were three months later, with Sakura already in hospital due to complications with their son. That village was cursed, and whatever child was growing in Sakura's stomach was doomed to die.

* * *

 _Again, not perfect literacy skills or advid Naruto die hard._

 _R &R x_


	2. Chapter 2

The Village

Chapter Two

* * *

When Sakura and Kakashi were told they were to go to a village near the boarder of Predator Country to enquire about the strange disappearances in the area, they honestly thought that the farmers children were just been taken by the animals across the boarder, or at worst some lunatic was roaming the countryside.

The Village, was nothing more than an apparent stop over for travellers. There was an inn, a bar and other basic buildings that kept travellers amused for short stays. Otherwise it was just a typical rural town who really didn't like outsiders poking around, the Villagers told Kakashi and Sakura they weren't needed at least every time they ran into someone.

But Kakashi felt uneasy, this town was practically in the dark ages for their superstitions and those outsiders who didn't abide by their rules were quickly expelled from the village. It was like walking on ice, but children kept disappearing so they were forced to stay.

What disturbed Sakura was the families who had lost their children, none of them seem in the slightest bit mournful or erratic that their children had simply disappeared. Sakura had been in the hospital and saw families literally torn apart by war and she remembered all those who lost a child and the process that went with it, she could recall the screaming for help, the woeful stomach curling cries and the silence when the parents refused to leave their childs bedside. But in this Village, there was nothing… not even a headstone or a memorial for those gone missing.

Until, Sakura couldn't sleep one night and went outside. Something was off, it was too quiet and not a single person could be seen out on the street. But, on the wind she could hear a child crying in the distance… she followed the distressing cries and could hear the boy whaling, calling for his mother.

Kakashi was already waiting for Sakura in the corn fields, he had witnessed the boy being dragged from his home. While wanting to make a comment on Sakura's inappropriate nature to fall into such a deep sleep while on a mission, he remained silent knowing that she would most likely punch him and he was too old to be on the receiving end.

There was something dark and menacing about this whole situation, not much had made Kakashi nervous in his entire career but when there was a bunch of possibly brainwashed superstitious villagers tying a toddler to a post like a dog, it made his skin crawl. But what was most alarming was that it wasn't just Sakura and Kakashi in the corn field, something much larger was prowling around them… and it certainly wasn't just a wild boar Kakashi was hoping it was, it was something very old and very powerful.

The Villagers started chanting in a language completely foreign to Kakashi, but Sakura had witnessed enough. There was a textbook human sacrifice, and the boy would die at any given moment.

"Wait" Kakashi ordered, he held her arm knowing Sakura was going to go in there and probably lose her temper and do more damage than preferable. But there was also the question that if he allowed her to stop what ever this was, what would the thing in the cornfields do?

"Kakashi, the boy is going to die" Sakura pried Kakashi's hand open and ran out from the field to untie the young boy from the post.

By the time Kakashi made a mental note for a reprimand Sakura for disobeying she had knocked out most of the villagers or tied them collectively to the post. Leaving the Village Elder mostly unharmed, but his hands and feet were bound which he wasn't very impressed with.

"You have sentenced the entire Village to death shinobi!" The elder snarled at Sakura, who couldn't care less, the young boy now untied clung to her like a frightened cat.

Kakashi walked into the scene, ignoring what ever the old elder was screeching on about as his eyes were on a book that first caught his attention when they arrived in the Village. When he first saw it, he noted it basically had a sense of doom about it but what turned out to be leather… was intact human skin. ew.

Trying to keep a straight face Kakashi kneeled down to the old man, who was still complaining about something that Kakashi didn't even care about. "What is this?" He asked the old man, who muttered something under his breath.

"You are outsiders, you have no right to meddle in our culture" The old man spoke up, before rudely spitting at Kakashi's feet.

* * *

—

If only Sakura had not agreed to that mission, it would save her all the remorse and guilt about the entire situation she now was in. An inch stab wound was her constant reminder of everything that had gone wrong, it had been three weeks since the incident on the training field and her body had yet to recover no matter how much Tsunade heals her. It was like she was a civilian, now having to wait so long to be cleared to go back to work over what should've been a simple stab wound.

Sakura looked at herself in the mirror, she had gotten into the habit of going for a walk three times a day just to get out and about. More so to 'accidentally' run into any of her friends who have managed to avoid her like the plague since the gossip swept through Konoha faster than yellow fever, that the Hokage's esteemed apprentice had got knocked up by the infamous and reclusive Kakashi Hatake.

Sakura often to make a mental note to go back to the hospital and track down those gossip mongers of nurses who seemed to have created quite the game of purple monkey dishwasher.

Her pregnancy now approaching the fourth month, was something Sakura didn't even seem to be enthusiastic about. Even in public, though that everyone knew she was pregnant Sakura still hid her expanding abdomen with looser clothing. Before being impaled Sakura was loving the idea of having her own son, to have someone who needed her. But now she barely paid attention and was disinterested in talking about her baby, because by now Sakura would've thought that her tiredness and morning sickness would have ended… but it seemed to be getting worse.

Looking at herself in the mirror, Sakura tried not to cry or panic over her appearance. She was losing weight faster than any fad diet she has previously tried, getting to the point alarm bells were starting to ring. By all means, she should be glowing and getting fat not looking like a half starved animal.

On her morning trip out, she noticed how cold it was. Though in the middle of summer, she thought that later for her lunchtime walk that she may need a coat. But everyone else seemed to be enjoying the weather, like it wasn't cold at all. Perhaps she was just coming down with the flu? or at worse a fever?

Avoiding the market place because Sakura just couldn't be bothered dealing with everyones eyes on her, she ended up at training fields. She saw dozens of teams enjoying the warmth on the grass fields, her muscle ached at the sheer memory of having the freedom to run and spar with her teammates. She sat on a slight hill and watched the young children from the academy in the distance, just watching them and being outside made her feel slightly less miserable.

Until a jonin vest was gently put on her shoulders.

"You don't look well" Kakashi said as he sat down beside her, pretending to watch the children in the distance but really his hearing was concerning him. Sakura's laboured breathing and slowed heart rate meant that something wasn't right, and if he looked at her now to see her any less than the beautiful girl she was would perhaps piss him off.

Sakura remained silent, she had not seen Kakashi since their fight in the hospital and now here he was. Being typical aloof Kakashi, something she didn't have the energy for.

"I am fine, it is just cold today" she said as she took the jonin jacket off and handed it back to him.

"Its the middle of a heatwave Sakura" Kakashi said as best as he could without being annoyed that she refused to take his vest knowing that she was cold. "You need to go see Tsunade"

"Its no concern of yours Hatake-san"

Sakuras dismissive behaviour quickly created a kink in Kakashis neck, he looked at her and his fears were true. She looked awful, far too thin and her abdomen looked like it was annoying her. "You look like you're in some degree on pain-"

"-I said Im fine" Sakura snapped. But before she knew it, she was laying flat on her back with Kakashi straddling her with a look on his face that made her nervous. She tried to squirm and fight her way out, but there was nothing all her chakra was gone and so no matter how much she punched him, Kakashi barely felt it.

Kakashi had to prove his point, that something was wrong and that Sakura was being stubborn as per usual. "I can smell that something is wrong" he said as he got a small knife from his pocket. Ignoring how much Sakura was squirming to get out from underneath him, he cut her blouse just a little to reveal her swollen abdomen to him. Kakashi didn't recall any of his friends to be this big at only four months, he prodded the area around it and noticed Sakura grimacing in pain.

Not even Tsunade knew that Sakura was in considerable amount of pain, at weekly checkups she managed to put on a fake smile and pretend that nothing was concerning her. All pregnancies she had treated over the years had never been similar to her own, by now others were comfortable and well on the way to being happy mothers to be. But Sakura felt like there was a stone in her gut, with something occasionally wanting to claw its way out. No matter how many ultrasounds she had, it all showed everything to be normal. Tsunade made a joke every time about ten toes and eight fingers, there was no abomination to been found.

Sakura often wondered if it was all in her head.

When Sakura felt Kakashi's hand over her abdomen, she watched him carefully. His previous angry and murderous contempt type of expression had gone, now he looked genuinely concern, if not a little heart broken. He withdrew his knife from her abdomen and sighed, his hand not moving from her stomach. Sakura could feel tiny traces of chakra in his hand, and she suddenly didn't feel as awful as she did when she left her apartment.

"Your earth chakra is incompatible, its why you look awful" Kakashi's hand still didn't leave Sakuras abdomen. At the touch her skin, he recollected some foggy moments the two shared when they conceived their son. He quickly withdrew his hand and got off Sakura, he had drawn enough attention to the pair as it was.

Being stubborn, Sakura did not want to thank Kakashi for the chakra boost he gave her.

"There is something wrong with him" Kakashi said as he did his best attempts to mend Sakuras blouse so that he wasn't longer curious to how thin she actually was. "I know you can sense it"

There was a few moments of silence, but Kakashi didn't feel like he had annoyed Sakura and was on the verge of been murdered here on the training field. Sakura looked like she was on the verge of bursting into tears, something Kakashi didn't want either.

As soon as the tears fell Kakashi was there beside her, carefully brushing her long pink hair behind her ear. This was a miserable situation to be in, no one could blame her for crying- if they did they would have to answer to Kakashi- just like no one could judge Kakashi for basically tearing his apartment apart those few weeks ago after their fight in the hospital.

Sakura knew Kakashi only showed kindness on rare occasions or when something was breaking his heart, so it pained her further to know that he perhaps felt the same heartache as she did. She leaned into him, not caring on the various noisy people watching on. Kakashi's arms wrapped around her as she cried into him, sighing that this was all he could do to make Sakura feel better.

"We should get you home Sakura" he later said, noting that Iruka and Gemma were watching from this distance. Karachi helped Sakura up, her cheeks puffy and her eyes red. There was no way he was letting her walk halfway through town in her current state, and he doubted if Sakura had the energy to go home via the roof tops. Even by the looks of her Kakashi doubted if she would be able to make the trip home. Which left only one option… he carried her over the rooftops, that way he could avoid judgement and Sakura would be in bed sooner.

Sakura didnt even attempt to disagree when Kakashi simply picked her up, she was home in less than ten minutes and avoided walking through town looking all blotchy. But there was something weirdly intimate between them at the moment, Kakashi didn't even appear to be leaving her apartment any time soon. Which didn't bother her, he hadn't apologised to her yet but she could tell he was genuinely mad at himself for losing his temper.

Kakashi had never really paid attention to Sakura's apartment, he had been here quite frequently over the years since Sakura was the one who usually patched him up. But while Sakura was in the shower he noticed that it was certainly larger than his own, far nicer too… a possible perk of being Tsunade's favourite he thought. What he did see was pregnancy and baby books scattered about the place, all untouched and some still in plastic wrap.

Kakashi went to see what Sakura was up to in her bedroom, he knew her shower had finished so didn't think twice about letting himself in. Until he found Sakura staring at her self in that stupid full-length mirror of hers, naked and still slightly dripping from the shower. She didn't even flinch when her eyes met his in the mirror, in fact she looked away from Kakashi's gaze. Because this was why Kakashi never wanted to see her in the first place if she looked sickly thin in a loose blouse then seeing her like this almost brought Kakashi to his knees.

Removing his mask, something he had not done in front of Sakura since that night their son was conceived and stood directly behind her. Taking in every single inch of visible bone and sickly looking skin…and the bump her hand was resting on.

Sakura had never really seen Kakashi without his mask, making her nervous as she knew he wouldn't do it without genuine feelings towards her. Not so much in a romantic sense, just compete and utter loyalty and devotion to her. His arms wrapped around her and met her hands on her stomach, something Sakura never would've seen coming only hours ago.

"He's going to kill you Sakura" Kakashi said quietly as one of his hands gently rubbed Sakuras bump, he honestly felt nothing towards whatever was growing but felt nothing but grief and frustration that he was at risk of losing Sakura.

* * *

 _Not my best work, but it will do._

 _Remember not perfect at writing, nor a total Naruto know-it-all._

 _Follow/Review! Drama is on the way_


	3. Chapter 3

The Village

Chapter Three

* * *

The heatwave took almost two weeks to break, a month of sweltering weather and no rain had most of Konoha at each others throats. The heat had scorched everything to the point Konoha could easily be compared to Suna, nothing but dust and grumpy citizens. But when the rains finally came everyone was relieved, they were no longer sweltering away in their homes or boiling away if they dared go out in the sun.

The rains brought a different comfort to Sakura, as she watched it pour from her bedroom window she felt that the world finally showed what she felt. Sadness and Misery, something that had been burying a hole into her from the last two weeks and slowly rotting her from the inside out. It wasn't just the uneasy and complete and utter fear that something was wrong with her son, though it was a large reason. But this new wave of despair and hopelessness came from the unforeseen abandonment from her friends, no one had called into her place or even acknowledged her at work at the Hospital.

So, Sakura couldn't feel the slightest bit of positivity since all she had were Tsunade and Kakashi. Who had been at each others throats every single time they were in the same room, constantly bickering about Sakura's health and Kakashi's 'conspiracy' theory about their son.

Now boarding five months along, Sakura ignored every slightest movement and craving she had. If what she had was some sort of monster, then he certainly wasn't getting strawberry ice-cream at 3 in the morning.

Kakashi was at Sakura's place so frequently that Sakura just left a window open for him, so that he could come and go as he pleased. Though today, Kakashi's concern for Sakura was at an all time high, he had returned from a mission after being gone for a week and nothing had changed. It sent a dark and uncomfortable vibe in his gut as he watched Sakura looking through the window.

Forcing himself to do so, Kakashi entered her bedroom and ever so gently wrapped his arms around her pulling Sakura into him. Kakashi was never a one to go openly hug someone, or to touch them so intimately first. But he knew that this relaxed her and this had become the norm between the two, this unspoken intimate comfort between them.

Kakashi placed his hand over Sakura's ever expanding stomach, noting that again no female friend of his were this big at almost five months. Sakura was a definite inch bigger than what Kakashi would know to be normal, but perhaps it was just because she had a more smaller build compared to the others. "How's our boy?" he asked.

"He hasn't moved" Sakura flatly said as she moved Kakashis hand over just an inch to where their was last felt kicking her in the bladder. Since the rain started and the cooler weather began, she hadn't felt a thing. Which was highly unusual, their son had a mean streak in him to continuously punch her in the bladder or generally just making her uncomfortable. "Theres also been deaths in the area, none since the rain started however"

Kakashi used his Chakra to check on their son, he pushed gently on Sakuras stomach and concentrated. Nothing, his hand felt suddenly cold. This wasn't normal as far as Tsunade had instructed him. "We need to see Tsunade"

"No! I cant risk more people dying" Sakura pushed away from him. Kakashi gave her a quizzical look, wondering what theory she had come up with now. "The old man from the other week, the one who made a rude comment towards you. Died" Sakura said as she sat down on her bed, colour draining from her face she suddenly felt incredibly unwell, almost freezing.

"He was old-"

"He ate some corn and died" Sakura interrupted Kakashi. Who shrugged, old men died all the time, some even died going to the bathroom. "Do you remember the shop keeper, who wouldn't serve me?" she asked Kakashi.

"The mean old hag, who i later stole the chocolate for you?" Kakashi said as he sat in front of Sakura choosing the floor over sitting beside her on the bed.

"She died two days later!" Sakura partly yelled, not meaning to. But wowsers she felt absolutely dreadful at this moment. "There was corn littered her entire shop"

Creepy, Kakashi thought. "So we have a corn murderer in Konoha?"

"Yes!" Sakura moved from the bed to sit beside Kakashi, blood rushing to her head, making the room spin "We went to a Village whose entire livelihood rested on corn, we ruined what ever ritual to keep what ever creature happy and conceived this in the middle of it"

Ok, with that logic Kakashi thought that their son could perhaps be the monster he had been lecturing Tsunade and Sakura from the get go. The 'I told you so' didn't quite fit however as he thought Sakura hadn't just thought this up, by the looks of her it had cost her sleep and her appetite.

Suddenly, a loud bang erupted from the living room. Sakura and Kakashi blankly look at one another, that wasn't one of their summons breaking into the fridge again.

Kakashi with Sakura protectively behind him, went out into the living area to investigate. Both of them stopped dead in their tracks at what they saw…

Corn.

Every where.

There was that same feeling again, the one Kakashi felt in the fields that night. The hair on the back of his neck stood up and his muscles flooded with adrenalin, that thing from the Village was here… he walked away from Sakura leaving her in the safety of the bedroom doorway.

"Im telling you devil corn child!" Sakura laughed, as her everything around her spun as she picked up a piece of corn.

Kakashi thought Sakura's laugh was a bit odd, like she was in pain and couldn't breathe and that Sakura had not literally laughed in months. He turned to see Sakura holding a piece of corn, her face had no colour in it and she looked like she was in a world of pain.

Kakashi watched in horror as the corn in Sakura's hand rotted in seconds before her, then as he saw coming she fell to her knees. He rushed beside her, trying to get her up so he could get her to Tsunade.

"Kill me" Kakashi heard Sakura say before completely blacking out in Kakashi's arms. Kakashi scooped Sakura up into his arms, making sure he didn't touch any bits of corn and was out the window heading to the hospital so fast he didn't care if he collided into anyone.

* * *

Naruto had just entered the Village when Hinata was waiting for him with Ino and pretty much the rest of the gang. All with grave faces, so Naruto knew that what ever drama he was about to be thrown into that it wasn't going to be good.

Hinata ran up to him, tears running down her face and hugged him tighter than Naruto had ever experienced before. He barely got a kiss on the cheek normally, so fear started to linger in Narutos thoughts, had he missed a messenger on an incident or… has someone died?

"Its Sakura, she's back in the Hospital" Hinata told Naruto "Tsunade has summoned everyone, she doesn't think Sakura will last long" Naruto could do nothing, he didn't know medicine or anyone who did aside from Tsunade or Sakura. He cursed quietly to himself, he had not seen Sakura since she was in the hospital the first time and so for her to die now, would mean that Sakura would die thinking that he hated her.

When Naruto got to the Hospital, half the staff looked like easily startled horses and the others looked glad to see him. He could hear Tsunade yelling at someone down the hall from Sakura's room, but he definitely knew better than to intervene during her rants. Naruto walked in to find Kakashi slumped over Sakura's bed, his hand firmly holding hers… if Naruto didn't know Kakashi any better he could dare say Kakashi looked like he was praying.

"Kakashi-san?" Naruto approached him.

"Ah, Naruto" Kakashi was caught off guard, sitting up again and facing his old student who looked like he had just come off a mission "Sorry, I wasn't expecting anyone to come"

"How is Sakura?" Naruto asked, but he figured by just appearances alone Sakura wasn't doing well. _"A new jinchūriki?_ " a voice that had not spoken to Naruto for quite some time suddenly came back to plague Naruto's mind. "She carries evil, kill her"

Having been with Naruto for most of his life, Kakashi knew when the nine tails was harassing him. But what not to the extent Naruto looked almost beside himself, what ever the nine tails was whispering couldn't have been nice.

"She was fine, then she blacked out" Kakashi said as he adjusted Sakura's pillows and blanket. Trying to reassure Naruto who looked like he was about to either jump out the nearest window or punch the next doctor who dared disturb them.

 _"The_ jinchuriki _is cursed by something far older than I am… "_

Naruto swallowed nervously, there was never any good news to hearing of another jinchuriki and he doubted that Kakashi knew, which he wasn't going to tell just yet. Naruto needed someone else in the room just in case he did anything foolish.

"She doesn't look fine Kakashi" Naruto said, edging closer to Sakura slowly as the nine tails started to growl.

"There was something in her apartment, something that had been watching Sakura while I was away. I came home and Sakura seemed off, like a exhausted caged animal… she said that there had been strange deaths" Kakashi sighed, nothing made sense anymore. He just wanted everything to be normal, watching Sakura do this to herself was torture over something he had long doubted was a normal child.

"Creepy" Naruto blurted out.

Sakura stirred suddenly, both Kakashi and Naruto held their breathe in anticipation of her waking up. Kakashi gently brushed her long hair from her face, just to rouse her a bit… though he did remember Sakura was partial to sleep like the dead. But a squeeze of Kakashi's hand brought him great comfort, she was awake.

It took another minute or two, but Sakura woke up still holding onto Kakashi's hand tightly. "What happened?" she asked as she looked across the room to see a rather nervous Naruto.

"We were in your apartment, remember? There was something in the Kitchen. Corn was littered every where, you picked one up… then you blacked out" Kakashi explained, but Sakura didn't like she remembered any of it.

"I can't remember…" Sakura said, looking at Kakashi for answers as she was beginning to panic. "Where's Tsunade?"

"Around, she did another ultrasound while you where asleep. Nothing found to explain anything-

"-Ultrasound? Why on earth would I need one of those" Sakura laughed.

But stopped once she realised no one was laughing with her, Naruto looked increasingly nervous to the point he was pacing in the corner. But Kakashi took his hand back "Sakura, for what ever reason do not panic"

Sakura nodded, but her demeanour changed the moment she sat up. Sheer panic hit her out of no where, her hands rubbed her stomach making sure it was real.

"No no no no" Sakura wailed. "It wasn't a dream!"

"Get it out" she cried loud enough for half the hospital staff to hear. "Theres two of them, please cut it out! Its killing our boy"

Tsunade came barging in, slamming the door shut behind her to prevent the nosey nurses getting more gossip. She saw Sakura, who was beyond distressed and who was yelling at Kakashi. But what happened next was something Tsunade couldn't even control, Sakura had grabbed a small scalpel off the nearby tray and placed it at the base of her abdomen.

"Cut it out! Please its there growing like a parasite, its has no heartbeat, bones or anything. Thats why the Ultra sound never picked it up."

"Sakura this is insane!" Naruto yelled.

Sakura ignored him, knowing she had little time. She held the knife to Tsunade who had no reason not to believe Sakura's latest theory.

"Cut them out. Believe me, this will save your grandson"

"This is going to hurt" Tsunade said grabbing the knife off Sakura. She ordered Kakashi to sit behind Sakura and Naruto to grab her legs. Both of them did it, so nervous about what was going to happen that neither of them said a word.

"Ready?" Tsunade asked Sakura, who looked increasingly worse and exhausted. She nodded. "Ill make this quick"

The moment the scalpel cut open Sakura's abdomen, there was nothing but sheer agonising screaming. Both Naruto and Kakashi used all their strength to hold her down, blood was everywhere and Tsunade looked increasingly frustrated.

"I got him!" Tsunade yelled. As she removed what ever it was, everyone looked horrified. That was no human, that wasn't anything… looked closer to a plant. Until it started to move, she passed it to Naruto who get a tight grip on the weird looking thing.

"Pass me your shirt Kakashi… " Tsunade said softly, her hand lodged in Sakura's abdomen. He did so, taking it off and passing it to Tsunade. Sakura now resting on Kakashi's warm bare skin, barely able to keep her eyes open.

The next thing Sakura knew, Tsunade passed her something wrapped in Kakashi's shirt. In Sakura's arms was now the most tiniest baby she had seen alive, but that was it.

Her son was alive…

* * *

ok, this is a bit 'I dont know whats happening chapter' but all will be explained next chapter and y'all be like 'ohhh creepy'

I know its writing suicide to do things like, making a character have a baby at barely five months. -To be explained ;)

But note it is actually possible to do so, I know I was born 3.5months early. So it does happen.

Read and Review. xxx

This is gonna get a whole new level of darker...


End file.
